


Sleeping

by Carrot_Bunny



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also the perils of tall people in single bunks, trust me i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heck, he can even sleep horizontally on the bed if he wanted to, and his feet would still stop short of dropping off the side. It’s the most spacious sleeping space he’s ever had.</p><p>It’s also the most irrevocably emptiest."</p><p>Alternatively, why sometimes even a luxurious king-sized bed is nothing when compared to squeezing into a single bed with a guy half a head taller than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

Looking back, Rin supposes it was a wonder he and Sousuke got any sleep at all back then.

The Samezuka bunk beds were not much bigger than what you’d find in any regular school dorm, and certainly not big enough to fit two nearly full-grown young men comfortably. Rin was pushing 1.8 metres and Sousuke was well past that, and they both had well-built frames from their years of swimming. It was an advantage when in the pool, but less than helpful on the occasions when Sousuke stayed the night in the bottom bunk after they’d made love.

Rin usually found himself sleeping on his side when he woke up the next morning, his back pushed up against the wall and his right arm sore from having sustained his weight all night. However, the soreness would be forgotten when his eyes met Sousuke’s, his boyfriend’s tender smile barely illuminated by the soft light of the early dawn streaming in through the window. He would reach out a hand and brush Rin’s hair gently, asking him whether he’d slept well, and Rin would just hum in response as he buried his face in Sousuke’s chest, slowly lulled back to sleep by the comforting warmth.

…

They’d shared a bed before when they were kids, back when a single bed was enough for the two of them to lie on their backs side by side and still have enough room left over. There would be the usual scuffles as to who took up more of the blanket and whose toes were practically _freezing_ , but within ten minutes of the lights being turned out they would’ve been already deep in slumber.

When they were older they’d taken to spreading sleeping bags on the floor instead, along with as many blankets as could be gathered up to make the world’s biggest and coolest fort.  Said fort would be completely demolished the next morning, sheets and pillows heaped up around two entangled sleeping forms.

Rin would always complain that Sousuke was suffocating him back then, but the truth was he never slept better than when he had a foot jabbing into the other’s stomach and one of Sousuke’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, their faces mere inches away from each other’s.

…

Rin now has a king-size bed sitting squarely in the middle of his bedroom at his apartment. It’s so huge he could lie in the middle and spread out his arms as far as they would go, and his fingers would barely skim the edge of the mattress. Heck, he can even sleep horizontally on the bed if he wanted to, and his feet would still stop short of dropping off the side. It’s the most spacious sleeping space he’s ever had.

It’s also the most irrevocably emptiest.

He would sometimes lie on top of the sheets, red hair splayed out across the pillow, and stare blankly at the light from the streetlamps and car headlights outside projected onto the ceiling. Otherwise the room is in complete darkness, yet he still lies awake until the early hours of the morning. It’s not like he’s not tired – his swimming training always leaves him dozing as soon as he gets on the commute heading towards home – but rather that he’s missing something.  Like there’s a vacant space right beside him, an absence that he’s aware of but has no idea how to fill.

When he finally figures it out, he immediately goes online and books a flight ticket.

…

Sousuke brought his childhood bed with him when he moved into his flat. He’s doing his best to cut down on expenses, and it’s still usable anyway - despite the years that have passed, he can still make himself reasonably comfortable on the slightly lumpy mattress. That is, if he tucks his knees in a little.

With Rin sharing his bed though, he has no other way than to lie out full-length on his side, his heels dangling in midair off the edge of the bed.

His feet are the last thing on his mind however, as a tongue slides between his teeth and fingers trace lines all over every inch of his skin. Then Rin climbs on top of him and suddenly warmth envelopes his entire body, starting from his lower half and spreading out to the very tips of his fingers and his suspended feet that he currently couldn’t care less about, until he’s drowning in the heat, drowning in the sight and the sound and the touch and the mere _presence_ of the person he missed so much and now gets to have all to himself.

Later, he nuzzles at Rin’s soft locks as the other nestles his face in the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly as if the hollow had been created specially for him. He stifles a yawn against Sousuke’s collarbone, and the latter chuckles softly as he brushes red strands away from his face. “Feeling sleepy already?”

“Mmm. I was kinda tired out from the journey.”

“It’s just a few hours’ plane ride. Have you been training hard lately or something?”

“No more than the usual.” Rin shifts to a more comfortable position in his arms. “I couldn’t sleep well over there though.”

“Well, I doubt if you could do any better holed up in this small bed. Like I told you before, I already prepared a futon. You would’ve been more comfortable.”

“ Don’t – *yawn* – wanna.” Rin’s next words were almost inaudible, but he heard them clear as day all the same. “Wanna… be… with you.”

Of course he has to press Rin tightly against his chest after that.

“Sou… can’t – breathe…”

“Sorry. Am I suffocating you again?” Sousuke asks, his lips upturned in a grin.

“Yes,” comes the grumpy reply. Then in a softer tone, “But I’m okay with that.”

Sousuke’s grin turns into a soft smile. “I missed you, Rin.”

“I missed you too.” Rin snuggles deeper into his embrace. “Goodnight, Sousuke.”

“Goodnight, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from my school hostel and decided to type out some rough drafts I've been keeping in my folder over the last few weeks. Two hours later and I have this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some of my own beauty sleep to catch up on ;)


End file.
